A Minecraft Suprise
by Funnybombninja
Summary: A new Suprise is in store for minecraft Comments welcome No flames Rated for future chapters. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

All over Minecraftia people traveled to the Grand Palace. King Notch lived there with his wife for many years. Since Minecraftia was founded. People were traveling there for a special surprise. King Notch hadn't told anyone about it. The Palace servants had mysteriously gotten quiet for months. The people had gotten worried when the Palace had got quiet. Now they received word from Notch himself that they should immediately head for the Palace.


	2. Krystal

Bold=narrating

Two days later  
The Palace grounds were completely filled and more people were in the city watching the televisions for news to what was going on. The crowds got very quiet when Notch and his wife (Rachel) walked out onto the balcony. They were holding something wrapped in a blue blanket. Then king Notch spoke. "Welcome people of Minecraftia. We have a surprise for you. We have a newborn daughter. Her name is Krystal. She will inherit the throne when we pass on." All of Minecraftia was shocked at this news. They expected something big but not this big. Some thought there was going to be a war. Others thought that someone important had died. No one expected this at all. As they took various means of transportation back home they were wondering how the daughter would be when she became ruler. No one noticed a Enderman disappear from the shadows. Meanwhile in the end there as lots of activity going on. A new mob was being made. More powerful than any other and indestructible too. They planned to take over Minecraftia when the new army was ready. All of a sudden a Enderman appeared. He spoke. "Notch has a daughter." The enderdragon looked at him and said "good. Now if the army fails we have a second way to win."  
Fourteen years later  
My name is Krystal. I am the daughter of Notch and Rachel. I'm in a secret room under the palace that I mined out myself. I talked to a certain palace servant and ordered a stack of obsidian in exchange for half a stack of gold. I lined the room with the obsidian and was inventing stuff. I took ten end portal blocks and put them into a nether portal arrangement. I took ten ender eyes and placed them on it. Nothing happened. I grabbed flint and steel and lit it. A eye of ender popped into the center and it went out. I stepped onto the center and placed the eye of ender back into place. I lit it while standing on it. I felt like I was dying over and over and over. I fell out of it and passed out. When I woke up I looked in a mirror. My hair was white and my suit had changed to black. Then I realized that I was floating above the ground. Am I dead? I thought of how I missed being alive and a ring appears around my waist. It separated and made me look human again. I tried to fly or float but I couldn't leave the ground till I jump which I fell back down to earth. I was human again. Yes. I ran over to the mine cart and jumped in. I pressed the button that made it go. I got to the door that lead to my room and pressed the button to open the hidden door. It opened and I walked over to the chests and opened one. I changed into a dress because the armor I was wearing was gone. The portal destroyed it. Nothing about me seemed to change. I heard a palace servant walk down the hall. He knocked on the door. I answered. "Yes" he replied "Dinner time." He left. I walked down the hall. I stopped at the dining hall as a servant opened it. I walked down the hall and took my seat. I ate a meal of cooked pork chops, bread, and a small slice of cake. After dinner I walked down to my room and laid in bed. My mother and father walked in and wished me a good night. After they had left I walked over to a lever and it opens my closet. In in was a row of ender chests. I walked to the end of the hall and jumped up on a chest and climbed a ladder to a tower. In the tower I climbed onto the edge where I was hidden from everyone. I pressed a button and climbed inside. Inside I climbed down the ladder and out of my closet. I closed the closet and walked across the room. A part of the floor moved and I climbed down a hidden ladder and flipped a lever. I quickly climbed the ladder and walked into the door that just opened. I pressed a button and the door closed and the floor panel returned. I climbed into the mine cart and hit the button that made it go. I got to the hidden room and grabbed a diamond pickaxe. I mined the portal and dug a new hole for it. I grabbed more obsidian and walled it. I put the portal three blocks behind down the hall. I placed a few pistons and laid down red stone to make a door. I nodded and climbed into the mine cart and hit the go button. I got to the end of the hall and opened the hidden door. I laid down he bed and went to sleep.


	3. The end

When I woke up I went to stand up and I hit my head on the ceiling. I looked down and saw that I was floating way above the ground. I tried to swim down but it didn't work. Then I fell. I fell seven blocks and landed on my floor. Ow. I stood up and walked to the door. I opened the door and walked to the end of the hall. No one was in the dining hall. Hmm. I took a step and fell down a hole.  
**Now I bet that your wondering what about the new army. Well it is now finished. The ender dragon launches the attack today. He built a hole to capture the princess in case the army failed. Oh and by the way. The army is creepers. Ghost creepers. One million ghost creepers ready for battle. **  
As I fell down the hole I focused on my ghostly half. A ring appeared and fell from above my head down to my feet changing me into my ghostly half. I flew back up the hole and into the city. What I saw was something so shocking I fell onto the ground. Then I flew back up. What was happening. Most of the city was destroyed. It was on fire blown up and crumbling. An army of creepers raced through the city. But these creepers where almost clear. No one could hit them. I flew down to where my father was at. He was swinging a sword and cursing loudly. He saw me and said "please don't be evil." I answered by shooting a creeper with a green beam from my hand. It withered and died. Then I had an idea. I flew full speed at a bunch of them glowing green with my power. I hit them and they died. Nice. I flew through the city killing them. It tired me out but was worth it. Then the ender dragon appeared. He landed on the palace and spoke. "This land will be mine. You may have defeated my ghost creepers but you'll never kill me the ghost ender dragon. I may still not have your daughter king notch but I will defeat you ". I flew up to him and punched him in the face. He seemed surprised. "How can you touch me. No matter you'll never kill me. The one person that knowns was killed long even tell you his name. He was king notch the first." I hit him and then flew into the palace. If he's dead then my portal. I saw dead people when I was being transformed. It has to work. I flew through the wall to my hidden room and into the portal. It was filled with the dead. I flew to a palace where my grandfather lived. I flew into the courtroom and there he sat in his throne. He saw me and smiled. "Hello Krystal. I have been watching you. You need to kill the ghost dragon yes? Go to my old room and under my bed there is a chest. Open it and drink the black liquid in the vial. Then is the sad part. You have to make him look at you and kill you when you are human. Then he will die." I left. Saddened but I had to do what I had to do. I flew to his old room in the real world and flipped his bed over. A small chest sat under it. I opened it. A small vial sat in the middle. I drank the black liquid in it and lost a few hearts. I flew to the dragon and shot him in the face. He turned and jumped at me. I flew right for him. When he was ten blocks away I turned human. He looked surprised and tried to stop. He couldn't. His mouth was open in a scream and I flew in. This was my destiny. I died a painless death right there saving the people of Minecraftia. I smiled as I died. Goodbye.


End file.
